bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of the Monkey God/Sacrifices
Overview Temples in BTD5 have many "optional" attacks, totalling to a maximum of six attack types, based on towers in range (sacrificed) when a Sun God is upgraded to a Temple: *Ice blast, obtained from sacrificing Ice Tower *Glue splatter, obtained from sacrificing Glue Gunner *Tornadoes, obtained from sacrificing Monkey Apprentice *Missiles, obtained from sacrificing Bomb Towers and/or Mortar Towers *Dart/blade volleys, obtained from sacrificing other types of Towers *Stronger sun rays, obtained from sacrificing all types of Towers. Sacrifices The power of any of the optional attacks depends upon only one factor: how much money was spent on the nearby towers being sacrificed. As any of the optional features are upgraded, so is the power of the main sun ray. The cost is calculated with all difficulty and town adjustments. $30,000 is the maximum effective amount of Money for sacrificing each type of tower (i.e. $30,000 worth of Ice Towers, Glue Gunners, Monkey Apprentices, Mortar Towers and/or Bomb Towers, and "other Towers" each). If a Monkey Village is used to reduce the upgrade costs of the Temple, the theoretical minimum cost for a maximum upgraded temple on normal difficulty would be $112,185 + 5 * $30,000 = $262,185. However, a change in difficulty has no effect on the requirements for sacrifices. This means that there is a need to sacrifice $150,000 worth of specific towers for the best temple, regardless of difficulty. Therefore, more towers will need to be built or upgraded on Easy and less for Medium and Hard. Unique Abilities track with the strongest sacrifices (Ice, Glue, Tornado, Missile and Blades). The yellow circle highlights the target of the attack]] To build the most powerful temple, sacrifice: *Maximum bloon freeze time: $30,000 of Ice Towers *Largest and most corrosive glue splatter: $30,000 of Glue Gunners *Largest and strongest tornadoes: $30,000 of Monkey Apprentices *Maximised number and damage of missiles: $30,000 of Bomb Towers or Mortar Towers *Strongest blade power: A total of $30,000 of "other towers" *All 5 of the above sacrifices provide best plasma power, in addition to the various attacks added to it. As long as towers are sacrificed, there is no way to improve plasma without the addition of the various other attacks. Monkey Villages Sacrificing a Monkey Village with Jungle Drums, Monkey Town or Monkey Fort will add on the additional boosts (i.e. 15% additional firing rate, 50% extra cash, etc). However, a second Monkey Village for the Temple will not provide additional boosts, unless the respective upgrades were not sacrificed. Sacrificing Monkey Beacon and M.I.B Call to Arms will not provide any additional benefits in addition to blades or darts. Abilities from towers Dart Monkey: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) Juggernaut: 16 dart volley per second *(x-4) Super Monkey Fan Club: 16 blade volley per second Tack Shooter: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) Ring of Fire: 16 blade volley per second *(x-4) Blade Maelstrom: 16 blade volley per second Sniper Monkey: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) Cripple MOAB: 16 blade volley per second *(x-4) Supply Drop: 16 blade volley per second Boomerang Thrower: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) Glaive Lord: 16 blade volley per second *(x-4) Turbo Charge: 16 blade volley per second Ice Tower: *(0-0) Basic tower: Ice ball fired every 1.5 seconds *(4-x) Viral Frost: Ice ball fired every second (freezes bloons extreme long) *(x-4) Absolute Zero : Ice ball fired every second (larger freeze radius) Glue Gunner: *(0-0) Basic tower: Glue ball fired every second *(4-x) Bloon Liquefier: Glue ball fired every second (extremely corrosive) *(x-4) Glue Striker: Glue ball fired every second (large splatter) Monkey Apprentice: *(0-0) Basic tower: Tornado fired every 1.5 seconds *(4-x) Tempest Tornado: Tornado fired every second (can pop 2 layers of bloons) *(x-4) Summon Phoenix: Tornado fired every second (large tornadoes) Bomb Tower: *(0-0) Basic tower: Missile fired every 1.5 seconds *(4-x) Bloon Impact: 2 Missiles fired every 1.5 seconds *(x-4) MOAB Assassin: Missile fired extra damage ceramic bloons every 1.5 seconds Mortar Tower: *(0-0) Basic tower: 3 Missile fired every 1.5 seconds *(4-x) Big One: 6 Missiles fired every 1.5 seconds *(x-4) Artillery Battery: 6 Missiles fired every 1.5 seconds Monkey Buccaneer: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) Aircraft Carrier: 16 blade volley per second *(x-4) Monkey Pirates: 16 blade volley per second Monkey Ace: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) Spectre: 16 blade volley per second *(x-4) Ground Zero: 16 blade volley per second Spike Factory: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) Spiked Mines: 16 blade volley per second *(x-4) Spike Storm: 16 blade volley per second Dartling Gun: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) Ray of Doom: 16 blade volley per second *(x-4) Bloon Area Denial System: 16 blade volley per second Banana Farm: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) Banana Research Facility: 16 blade volley per second *(x-4) Banana Investments Advisory: 16 blade volley per second. Monkey Village: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) High Energy Beacon: 16 blade volley per second *(x-4) MIB Call to Arms: 16 blade volley per second Super Monkey: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 blade volley per second *(4-x) Temple of The Monkey God: 16 blade volley per second *(x-4) Technological Terror: 16 blade volley per second *(3-x) Sun God: 16 blade volley per second Ninja Monkey: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) Bloonjitsu: 16 blade volley per second *(x-4) Sabotage Supply Lines: 16 blade volley per second Notes *A Temple of the Monkey God can be created without making any sacrifices. It will increase the tower's range, but it is weaker than a Sun God. *A 16 blade volley is slightly more powerful than 16 dart volley. *More than a single tower is sacrificed - everything in the current Sun God's range (this value may vary due to range upgrades and Monkey Village upgrades) is sacrificed. *If the total purchase prices of all towers in the "other category" (i.e. excluding Bomb Tower, Ice Tower, Glue Gunner, Monkey Apprentice, and Mortar Tower) exceeds $4000m then the Temple Of The Monkey God will shoot 16 blade volley instead of 16 dart volley. *To fit more, don't upgrade the tower's range until the temple is built. *A fully upgraded maximum power Temple is much better than 2-3 minimum power ones. *If multiple similar upgrades (e.g. Triple Darts and Ring of Fire) are sacrificed, their combined prices will count towards the overall total for a more expensive and powerful sacrifice. *Sun rays from Temple of the Monkey God without sacrifices can pop 3 layers and hit 50 bloons. Each sacrificed, different tower causes sun rays pop more layers and hit more bloons. *One of the cheapest maximum power Temple Of The Monkey God, is produced by sacrificing: 3 Big One Mortars, three Viral Frosts, three Bloon Liquefiers, three Tempest Tornados, and a 4/2 Village. Starting with the village and placing everything within its range, this TOTMG costs $241450 on hard. *Even on Hard, a maxed 4/2 Temple of the Monkey God can almost always complete up to Round 100 alone, especially when placed in a well-chosen location and combined with a 2/1 Monkey Village for maximum track coverage. *In Bloons Monkey City, sacrificed towers are NOT reclaimable in a single game, even if the temple is sold. Read more *http://archive.ninjakiwi.com/Forum/showthread.php/17674-Temple-of-the-Monkey-God-The-Complete-Guide Category:Strategies